


i was difficult to reach, but you picked me

by ofself



Category: Korean Drama, 김과장 | Good Manager (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Developing Friendships, F/M, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Opposites Attract, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofself/pseuds/ofself
Summary: Is it really fraternizing with the enemy when the person in question might not be the enemy at all ?Or alternatively, Ha-Kyung realizes that in addition to being rude and mean, Yul can be awkward and cute too.Yul/Ha-Kyung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The show might have ended but my OTP feels for these two are going to continue. I'm having such a fun time exploring their relationship and it seems a shame to stop. :D
> 
> Set in between Episode 15 and 16. Title from You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy.
> 
> And yes, I do ship Yul/Ha-Kyung and the TQ elevators. Idk why, just go with it tho.

It starts like a little something like this.

 

She meets Yul nears the elevators, just as she is about to leave for the day. Even though the day has come to an end, and Ha-Kyung knows for a fact that she looks tired, Yul looks impeccably fresh. His suit looks crisp as it did in the morning (she assumes) and there’s not a hair out of place on his head.

 

Even his skin looks clear and lovely, like always! Ha-Kyung would happily give away her organs in return for knowing what kind of skincare he uses. But that’s beside the point.

 

The point is this.

 

She’s waiting for the elevator and so is Yul.

 

They have reached a weird point in their relationship (if you can even call it that). They are both on opposing sides but Ha-Kyung is slowly realizing that there’s a lot of difference between who Yul claims to be and who Yul actually is.

 

She should hate him. And she did before. But now she doesn’t. Now, she understands that everything is not so cut and dry, not so black and white.

 

They have reached a weird impasse. It’s a little something like fraternizing with the enemy, except what do you do when you think the enemy is not really the enemy?

 

“Yoon Daeri,” Yul greets her, smiling somewhat awkwardly. It should not put her at ease, but it does.

 

“EsSa-nim,” Ha-kyung returns the greeting. “You are done for the day?”

 

It’s not the best conversation starter ever but Ha-kyung does not know how to proceed. She’s never been in a situation like this.

 

“Er, yes, I’m done. Yeah, I’m done for the day.” Yul stammers and Ha-Kyung hides a smile. A few more seconds pass and tension fills the air.

 

Despite the meal they just shared the other day, it’s not that easy to strike up a conversation. That’s until Ha-Kyung has a bright idea. At least it seems like a Bright Idea at that time.

 

“If you haven't had dinner as yet, you should join me.” Ha-Kyung slaps on a bright smile to go along with her invitation. Usually, she’s not afraid to ask things of people. But this time it’s different. With Yul, it’s different. Also, that smile is a front. She’s quaking on the inside and wishes she never opened her mouth to begin with. Yul looking at her with a gobsmacked expression is not helping either. All he needs to do is say yes or no! It’s that simple!

 

“Yes!” Yul shouts and Ha-Kyung grins. Yul clears his throat self-consciously and continues. “Yes, I can join you. That would be nice.” He looks awkwardly away and a little thrill of pleasure runs through Ha-Kyung. Looks like she’s not the only one with butterflies.

 

“I think I know of a place that you will really like.”

 

“Lead the way,” Yul responds, just as the elevator doors open up.

 

The both step inside, and share a quiet elevator ride all the way down. This time around, the silence between them is comfortable.

 

Ha-kyung takes him to a pojangmacha that is known for it’s unusual and offbeat fare. It’s the same place she had brought Kwang-Sook to. Even better, this place is known for their quantity as well.

 

Yul eyes the place a little skeptically as Ha-Kyung leads him in. it doesn’t go unnoticed by Ha-Kyung. She snags them a table and settles him before heading off to give the vendor their order and pick up two bottles of soju as well.

 

When she comes back, Yul is wholly engaged in the process of scrubbing the table with a wet-wipe. Ha-Kyung laughs and Yul looks up from his labors, a sheepish expression on his face.

 

“I know this is not the kind of place you usually go to. But appearances can be deceptive. Before you make up your mind, you should give it a chance.” Ha-Kyung tells him earnestly. At first, it seems like she was only speaking about the place. But as she continues, it’s apparent, she’s no longer speaking just about the place. There’s a soft expression on Yul’s face, something she quite can’t place. But it makes her happy to see it. The vendor calls for her and she goes to collect their food.

 

She comes back with a loaded plate of jokbal. She places it on the table and is amused to see Yul’s eyes almost pop out of his head.

 

“Try this. I promise you, it will blow your mind.”

 

“The quantity has already blown my mind,” Yul deadpans as she settles down and Ha-kyung giggles. She pours out two shots of soju and pushes a glass towards Yul.

 

They raise their glasses in a toast and down them before digging in.

 

Four bottles of soju and several plates of food later, Ha-Kyung is ready to call it a night. She is stuffed to the gills and from the looks of it, so is Yul. They have done justice to the enormous portions and most of the credit goes to Yul. His face is red, not just from the cold, but from all the spice. Ha-Kyung knows that she must look the same as well. But she’s not that worried about how she looks. She doesn't’ have to be anything other than herself in front of Yul. She’s been to chattier dinner dates than this one, but this also holds the distinction of being a comfortable, fuzzy outing.

 

She’s not that tipsy but Yul certainly is and she needs to get him into a taxi. Ha-Kyung is strong, but not strong enough to haul around a man as tall as Yul.

 

“Come on, EsSa-nim, let’s get you home.” Ha-kyung says as she stands up and leaves money on the table for the vendor.

 

“No, we need to get you home first. I must take you home.” Yul slurs as he stands and teeters. Ha-Kyung quickly comes around to his side and supports him.

 

He’s a warm weight at her side, not dead as yet, and not very heavy. She shepherds him out of the tent and they begin walking down the street. It’s not very late as yet, only ten minutes past twelve. The night air is bracing and Ha-Kyung honestly does not have a problem leading a tipsy Yul down the street.

 

He looks so perfect and put-together always. And he looks nice then. But right now, as he softly mutters to himself, with red cheeks and sleepy eyes, he looks boyish and cute, Ha-Kyung realizes with a start. She’s never had this realization about Yul before. But something about this night really drives it home. When Yul is not being a sworn enemy, he’s funny, weird and cute. Ha-Kyung can actually feels her cheeks flushing. This is not the most appropriate time to realize that she finds Yul cute. Not when she’s currently supporting most of his weight and he’s got a arm thrown comfortably around her shoulder.

 

Thankfully, a taxi draws up invitingly at the very moment and she gratefully settles Yul in before prodding him to give the taxi driver his address. After much prodding, Yul deigns to give his address and Ha-Kyung asks the taxi-driver to take him carefully.

 

“Good night EsSa-nim, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Ha-Kyung says as she shuts the doors of the taxi. Yul cannot even keeps his eyes open and Ha-Kyung feels a wave of protectiveness well within her. The taxi begins to drive off but suddenly halts some distance away from Ha-Kyung who looks on surprise.

 

Yul sticks his head out of the window and calls out, “Ha-Kyung-ssi! I have to take you home! Come quick!” The few people on the street look at the scene in surprise and Ha-Kyung runs up to the taxi.

 

“It’s okay, EsSa-nim, I can go. You should go ahead!” Ha-Kyung urgently tells him, one eye on the taxi driver who’s beginning to look annoyed. But nothing she says convinces Yul who is insistent and finally, Ha-Kyung has to get into the taxi with him. She can deal with this one time.

 

Yul smiles happily at her when she gets in and directs the taxi to go to Yul’s place first. Ha-Kyung would like to be mad at him, but it is hard, especially when he promptly falls asleep on her shoulder and is dead to the world.

 

She just smiles out into the night instead and adjusts his head so that he does not have a crick in it when he wakes up.

 

-

 

Ha-Kyung doesn’t see much of Yul the next day at the office. She’s rushed off her feet as it is. Despite the Business Operation team putting on their investigative hats, there is other work that needs to be done as well.

 

It’s a pity she does not even have his number. She did want to check to see how he was doing in the morning. If he’s such a lightweight when it comes to alcohol, then he must be hit with hangovers pretty hard.

 

But it feels weird to think that way about him and let him know that she's thinking that way. Ha-Kyung likes him, but she’s not sure what she feels about him as yet. He exists in a weird gray area of her mind.

 

Maybe it's a good thing she does not have his number. Texting him would add an unexpected and confusing dimension to a relationship that already seems to exists in a wobbly, weird space.

 

Still, periodically during the day as she combs through spreadsheets, she wonders if he’s alright.

 

Ha-Kyung has a soft corner for angry people fighting lone battles. Like Yul. It must be so distressing to have no one to turn to when you are in trouble.

 

Everybody needs somebody in their corner. Even someone like Yul.

 

-

 

By the time Ha Kyung is done, it’s ten o’clock. She sends off the rest of the department, including Manager Choo before leaving herself. These late nights are going to play havoc on her health.

 

Is it too much to hope that this mess that TQ seems to be is resolved soon?

 

She waits at the elevators thinking longingly of dinner. Hopefully Kwang-sook has something prepared? It’s such a blessing to have someone as cheerful and accommodating as Kwang-sook staying with her. Ha-Kyung really lucked out when it came to having Kwang-Sook as a roommate.

 

The elevators take their own sweet time to come up and Ha-Kyung muses about how different life has become for her. Ever since Chief Kim became a part of her life, things have changed. There’s a sense of urgency and action to every little thing they do. Sure Ha-Kyung is working a lot more than before, but she likes this, being a part of something bigger than herself. And along with him, Chief Kim has brought so many people into their lives. There’s Kwang-Sook, there’s Myung-Seok and...then there is _Yul_.

 

Ha-Kyung never expected Yul of all people to actually play a role in her life.

 

Almost as if by magic, Yul materializes next to her at that very moment. Before Ha-Kyung can contain her thoughts, she blushes and that does not go unnoticed by Yul. Yul grins in response and great, now Ha-Kyung is both blushing and mortified.

 

“EsSa-nim,” she greets and desperately wills her heart to stop pounding. She’s too old for these feelings! She shouldn't be affected by them!

 

“Yoon Daeri,” Yul smiles before the smile drops. “Er about yesterday, did I er, say or do anything to trouble you?” Yul’s previous happiness seems to be replaced by deep and visible embarrassment.

 

Ha-Kyung feels relieved. Okay, now she should get some of her footing back.

 

She gently clear her throat. “Yes, about that…” and she trails off. The look on Yul’s face is priceless. He looks both embarrassed and horrified.

 

“I apologize! It was not my intention to harm you or trouble you in anyway!” He bows deeply and Ha-Kyung has to hold back from bursting into laughter.

 

“I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me Yoon Daeri. It was irresponsible of me to let alcohol get the better of me. I can assure you, whatever it was, it will never happen.” Yul’s voice almost cracks with earnestness and Ha-Kyung cannot find it in herself to keep the charade up any longer.

 

“EsSa-nim, I never finished my sentence,” Ha-Kyung begins and notices that Yul has a wild and hunted look about him. Whoops. Time to shut this down. “I was joking. Nothing happened. You were perfectly respectful. The only thing I was worried about was whether you woke up with a bad hangover or not. The soju was very strong.” Yul’s shoulders visibly droop and some colour comes back into his face.

 

“Are you absolutely sure? You can tell me. I can take it.” Yul asks, all suspicious.

 

“EsSa-nim, if you misbehaved with me, do you think I would stand here, talking to you, joking with you and asking about your health?” Yul begins to look pleased but the expression is soon replaced with alarm when Ha-Kyung continues, “ You’d be in the hospital by now.”

 

“That’s a relief to know.” Yul mumbles before yanking at his collar, as if it is too hot and choking him.

 

The silence between them stretches and Ha-Kyung wonders if it is always going to be like this. Are they always going to look for words that quite can’t convey what they feel?

 

Ha-Kyung then asks what she’s been wanting to do so from the morning. She should at least make an attempt.

 

“Did you sleep well? I was worried you were going to wake up badly hungover.”

 

The ball is in Yul’s court now.

 

“I did actually. Thank you for asking.” Yul says, expression warm and soft, so very unlike the stone-like mask he has on most of the time.

 

The elevators open up with a ding sound and Ha-Kyung smiles before stepping inside. Yul follows her and presses the buttons for the ground floor.

 

“Thank you for taking me home. I’ve never slept as comfortably as I did on your shoulder. I thought you should know that.” Yul is not even looking at her, instead he seems to be addressing the elevator doors.

 

Ha-Kyung lets out a small sound of surprise. He hasn’t forgotten. The thought makes her flush warmly with happiness. It’s not as if she expected him to remember. It just seemed more likely that he would have forgotten. And after all, after all that they have been through, maybe it’s not something he would like to remember. She opens her mouth to say something, but Yul beats her to it.

 

“I know it was not right on my part. But it is a happy memory that I will never forget.”

 

“EsSa-nim,” Ha-Kyung gently nudges his arm and Yul turns to look at her, face blank and shoulders tightly held. “ I’m glad I could help you and lend you a shoulder. No one should have to do everything alone. If you ever need a friend to talk to, you know where to find me.” Ha-Kyung cannot make any promises. She knows that Yul is interested in her. And she knows that she herself is feeling the first stirrings of attraction. But she’s not at that stage where she can see them having a future together, despite she being attracted to him, and him to her.

 

However, she can definitely see him as someone who could become a dear friend, different ideologies notwithstanding.

 

The tension leaves Yul’s shoulders and so does the blank expression leave his face. He smiles, small and intimate, a smile he means to share with her alone.

 

“I haven’t had dinner as yet and I could do with a friend right now.” Yul tells her, equal parts hopeful and nervous.

 

“Lead the way EsSa-nim,” Ha-Kyung responds, feeling happy, light and hopeful, armed with the knowledge something in her life has just irrevocably changed.

 

And this time, it's changed for the better.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! I now have a kdrama blog: wullu.tumblr.com!


End file.
